Forging a New History
by DemonicRa
Summary: Towa has reappeared to fracture history. The Supreme Kai of Time decides to handle the demon herself, forming a plan that will have Towa weak in the knees.


Time is a complex thing. Changing the timeline, altering an event, could have disastrous consequences. The gods of the universe, the Kais, knew this all too well, and gave the all-important task of protecting history to one of their own. After a great battle where traitors to their kind were banished to a realm of their own making, Chronoa, a Kai, was given the title of Supreme Kai of Time to protect history and Tokitoki, a divine bird capable of creating time itself.

Chronoa had faced great danger in her task. She managed to guilt a time-traveling Trunks into working as her assistant, and he has been a great asset. Together with Trunks' partner, they were able to defeat Chronoa's old foe Demigra in a new Demon God form, with great assistance from Goku. Towa and Mira, the Time Breakers, were also an issue, and a thorn in Chronoa's side. Towa was a scientist from the Demon Realm and sister to Dabura, and Mira was her creation. After besting her a second time, and destroying both her and Mira, after Mira absorbed her, she thought that was the end of her issues. However, she would have no such luck.

It had been a month since Trunk's partner in the Time Patrol had worked with Goku to defeat a powered-up Mira and restored history. Towa stepped out of her dome-shamed home in the Time Nest and stretched out, just having woken up. Chronoa is a pretty, young looking female Kaioshin with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design, with her sleeves hanging around her forearms, and a black, sleeveless shirt beneath her robes. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature. She breathed deep and sighed, content with life. Towa and Mira were gone, Demigra was still defeated and the Demon Realm was no closer to being revived than it was before. She turned her attention to the Time Vault, a large and impressive building near her house in the Time Nest. She planned to do a bit of an inspection before cooking breakfast. She noticed dark smoke flowing out of the windows, alarming her. Trunks and the Elder Kai were already racing towards the sacred building with Tokitoki flying behind them.

Chronoa descended the stairs with Trunks' partner and saw all of the scrolls contained in the Time Vault giving off a dark energy. Trunks located the source of the trouble in a scroll, watching corrupted events play out before his eyes. "Supreme Kai of Time!" He called out, face twisted in a grim and alarmed expression. Chronoa stood next to him and watched the events. In Age 736, Towa flew through space, right for a Saiyan Space Pod containing an infant Goku. In the original timeline, Goku found his way towards Earth to be raised by Grandpa Gohan. Towa charged up a ki blast in her staff and leveled it at Goku's pod.

The Supreme Kai of Time grit her teeth and rolled up the scroll in her hand. Trunks thought hard on the situation. "Towa should be dead. Mira absorbed her to attain a higher form, and Goku and my partner destroyed him. So how is she still alive and wreaking havoc on history?" He wondered. Chronoa shook her head. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." She announced. Trunks, Elder Kai, and the Time Patroller were taken aback. "You mean...you're going out?" Trunks hesitantly inquired. "That's insane! She'll kill you!" Elder Kai angrily protested. Chronoa gave him a sharp look. "As Supreme Kai of Time, I can't always be an armchair general. I'll deal with Towa myself. Now, everyone leave the Time Nest until I summon you back." She announced. Trunks, his partner, and Elder Kai begrudgingly followed her orders.

Once Chronoa sensed them leave through the gateway, she grinned, planning a very delicious punishment for the demon scientist. "Tokitoki, could you please give me one of your feathers?" She asked the wise and powerful bird. "Tokiii..." He replied, flapping his wings and leaving the Time Vault, allowing one of his feathers to float back down to Chronoa. She caught it in mid-air and giggled. She held the feather to her chest and called upon its power. Her body glowed and grew taller and more voluptuous. When the glow faded, she looked like an adult. Her back shirt vanished, exposing more of her cleavage than she thought necessary. Her chest had gotten bigger, enough to make the lecherous Elder Kai or Master Roshi fawn over her. Chronoa's clothes had grown with her, thankfully. She gave herself a look-over, conjuring a mirror and noticing that her hair had become a bit curly. She grinned and magically invoked the Time Vault's safety features she and Elder Kai installed in the Time Vault after Towa broke in with the Time Breaker mask she used on Trunks' first partner, though with a slight tweak. Satisfied with the changes, she took the scroll and invoked its power and transported herself to Age 736 in space en route to Earth.

Chronoa appeared from white rings of gears and deflected Towa's blast, allowing Goku to pass safely to Earth. Towa was not surprised, only disappointed. Towa has long white hair, light blue skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She has a golden infinity hair accessory that covers the back and both sides of her head. She wears gold earrings that resemble Potaras. She wears a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts. She wears a white open leg cape that is jagged at the bottom, and red and black high heels. Towa carries a brown staff that has two golden points on each end.

Towa shrugged and looked Chronoa over. "My my, Supreme Kai of Time. Is this how you look in this timeline?" She wondered. Chronoa was stunned. "So that explains why you're alive, you're from a timeline where Mira never absorbed you." The Kai surmised. Towa chuckled. "Indeed. That Time Patroller managed to free me at the last moment. Goku took the egg from me as well. I came to this timeline without that failure of an android to use me for power." The demon explained. Chronoa narrowed her eyes. "You won't find things going your way in this timeline either, Towa." She declared. Towa chuckled. "We'll see about that." The demon leveled her staff at Chronoa and fired a blast. Light rings of gears appeared around Chronoa and transported her behind Towa. Taking the demon unaware, Chronoa grabbed onto her and transported the both of them away back to the Time Vault in Age 852.

Once back in the Time Vault, Chronoa leaped away as eletrical energy ran along Towa's body, trapping her in place. Towa struggled in vain against the Time Vault's defenses. Chronoa rounded on her and chuckled. "Welcome back." She gave a false greeting. Towa glared at her foe, gritting her teeth in anger. Chronoa took Towa's staff and placed in on the table, along with the scroll. "Maybe you can show me a different way to use this later." She suggested, turning back to face Towa. The demon continued to struggle in vain. "You're a cruel one, Kai, to kill a bound enemy." She mocked. Chronoa giggled. "I'm not going to kill you, but I will have you screaming." She teased, slowly walking behind Towa. She lightly giggled once more before gently placing her hands on Towa's hips and trailing them upwards. Towa blushed somewhat and tried to look behind her. "What are you doing?" She demanded. Chronoa's hands reached the sides of Towa's ample chest and lingered. "I thought that maybe we could come to some understanding. All this trouble you've been causing me, and this costume..." The Kai began. One hand cupped the underside of one of Towa's breasts and the other cupped the demon's crotch. "I wonder if you were trying to tease people with it? Given your efforts against me, I wonder if you were trying to tease me with it?" She spoke, her lips near Towa's ear.

Towa stifled any sound she would make, feeling her spine tingle with the Kai's mouth near her ear. "Don't be ridiculous, this is just my normal outfit." She defended herself. Chronoa giggled and began to move her hands, gently kneading Towa's sensitive places. Towa kept her voice in check, not admitting that the Kai's actions feel good. "Really? I've never seen a demon wear such seductive clothing before, just you. I wonder though..." She countered, sliding her one hand up and gently slipping Towa's breast free. Chronoa looked over Towa's shoulder and saw. "I knew it, you really were showing off." She observed. Her other hand slipped beneath Towa's costume below and directly touched the demon's pussy. "No panties either, you dirty demon." She added. Towa shut her eyes tightly, feeling far more sensitive than she would like. Chronoa felt how warm and aroused her foe was becoming, with her sex growing warm and her nipple becoming erect. "Don't worry Towa, I sent everyone away. No one will interrupt us." She assured her captive audience.

Chronoa continued to pleasure Towa, feeling her becoming wet between her legs. The Kai licked Towa's pointed ear, finally getting a small sigh from the demon. "This is even more cowardly, Kai. This is..." She accused. Chronoa giggled. "Considering your proficiency in magic, I thought you would have noticed that my trap ended the moment I put my hands on you. You could have left at any time, Towa." The Kai of Time revealed, much to Towa's surprise. The demon lowered her right arm, testing the Kai's claim. Towa turned her head to face Chronoa in anger, but was met with the Kai's lips and a gentle kiss. The demon was caught off-guard once more. Overcome with new sensations and emotions, she moaned into the kiss and felt her legs weaken. Towa pulled her head back and moaned again, feeling Chronoa's fingers begin to actively dig into her sex. "Such a pretty voice, especially now." Chronoa praised her. Towa looked back to her a bit. "Shut up..." She hissed. Chronoa smiled and slowly pushed a finger into Towa's pussy, making the demon cry out in pleasure.

Towa hunched forward a bit, gasping. She had a slight orgasm when Chronoa's finger intruded in her depths. Chronoa moved forward in kind, pressing her chest into Towa's back. She lightly giggled. "Did you just have a bit of a release? I had no idea you were a virgin, considering you were walking around with a buff stud like Mira." The Kai teased. Towa grit her teeth and looked back in the corner of her eyes. "Mira...was just a tool for combat. I don't...do things like this." She breathed, trying to defend her purity. Chronoa enjoyed feeling Towa's body beneath her fingers, from her warm and wet pussy to her erect nipples. Towa's breath had become ragged, and Chronoa could tell that she was close to release. "Hey, where's the zipper on your suit?" She questioned in a soft tone in Towa's ear. The demon continued to pant, her hands on the back of Chronoa's. "There isn't one... I use magic to put it on and take it off." She replied. Towa turned her head and faced Chronoa again, her eyes clouded with lust. Chronoa gave a gentle smile and kissed her again. Towa closed her eyes and returned the kiss, using her power to strip herself and Chronoa naked.

The demon and Kai continued to kiss, parting their lips so their tongues could meet. Chronoa ended the kiss and pulled away from Towa, leaving the demon frustrated. "Sit on the table, I want a better look at you." The Kai told her. Towa begrudgingly did so, sitting on the table fully nude. The room where the Time Patrollers continued to plan against her, and she was naked and aroused in it. She was surprised Chronoa's plans worked so thoroughly. Towa decided to plan her counter after her head was cleared. Both Kai and demon had to admit that the other was certainly attractive, Towa's flawless blue skin and curved figure appealed to Chronoa. The Kai tantalizingly walked towards Towa and stood between her legs, allowing Towa a closer look at her body. Towa chuckled and grazed her hands along Chronoa's breasts. "Make love, not war, is it? Perhaps for now, Supreme Kai of Time. You certainly have made a case for it, one I want you to fulfill." She stated, regaining her old composure. Chronoa smirked, delighting in seeing Towa's normal attitude and the feeling of her hands on her chest. "You too, just watch the nails." The Kai ordered. Towa smirked and grabbed Chronoa's best with a bit of a firm hand and purposefully dug her nails into the Kai's soft flesh, but not too much. Chronoa winced, pleasing the demon. "No promises, Kai."

Towa and Chronoa pressed their lips together in heated passion. The demon kneaded her foe's breast in one hand and rubbed the Kai's sex, the same treatment she was given before. Chronoa pushed her finger inside Towa's pussy and gently thrust it in and out as she softly rubbed the demon's clit. Towa moaned into the kiss, both liking the feeling and hating that it was the Kai she so hated making her feel that way. With her free hand, Chronoa reached around and cupped Towa's ass, running her hand along the soft blue skin of Towa's rear. Towa thrust one of her fingers into Chronoa in turn, actually making certain not to hurt her with her long, pointed nail. Chronoa moaned, the contact not unexpected, but it came without warning. Towa took note of the Kai's response, seeing that Chronoa was as much of a virgin as Towa, despite her words and actions. She was even more sensitive than Towa, already aroused from playing with the demon's body. Feeling herself grow close to her climax, Towa gently pinched and pulled on Chronoa's nipple. Their kiss quickly ended as the Kai moaned. Towa joined her in a cry of pleasure as both demon and Kai climaxed together, a new sort of energy rushing through their bodies, one they had never experienced before.

Chronoa sat against the table beside Towa and licked her hand clean of the demon's nectar. Curious by the action, Towa cautiously did the same with Chronoa's juices, surprised that she liked the taste. Chronoa was not as awful as she thought. She was soft, and warm, and somewhat pleasant to be around when they weren't fighting over history. She reached behind her and took up her pointed staff. "Now then, what did you want me to show you about this, Kai?" She inquired, resting the end of it on the ground. Chronoa grinned. "My name is Chronoa, for your information. I wanted you to give me a little dance with it." She told her. Towa blinked in surprise, then looked at her staff. "Dance?" She asked, perplexed. Chronoa stepped away from the table and walked over to her scrolls, withdrawing one. Towa watched her move, attracted to her adult nude form, despite her best intentions. Her eyes moved over the Kai's form as she returned, something Chronoa noticed and was quite happy with. She unrolled the scroll and showed Towa a vision of a beautiful exotic dancer grinding and spinning on a stripper pole. "See? This is what I meant." She happily explained. Towa was more than a little hesitant. "I...see, Chronoa. I'll have to think about it." She demurred, relieved when Chronoa rolled the scroll up and placed it on the table.

The two reacted immediately when they sensed Trunks, his partner, Elder Kai, and Tokitoki returning to the Time Nest. "How fast can you get our clothes back on?" Chronoa asked, eyes locked on the doors at the top of the stairs. Towa accomplished this in an instant, Towa's demon clothes and Chronoa's Kai clothes appearing on their bodies. Towa also put in the extra effort to clean their bodies, and table, and floor, of their juices. Chronoa's body glowed as she reverted her form to her normal, younger appearance. Towa looked to her, annoyed and dejected. Chronoa gave her a playful wink as Trunks and the others burst into the Time Vault. "Supreme Kai of Time!" Trunks called out, leaping down the stairs and drawing his sword on Towa.

Towa raised her staff in defense, facing down Trunks and his partner. Chronoa clapped her hands together and beamed a smile. "Okay! Negotiations are complete!" She announced. They all looked to her, baffled. Trunks was the first to question her. "Negotiations?" He repeated. Chronoa nodded. "Yup! I spoke with Towa at length, and have agreed to help her find a universe, a separate timeline where the Demon Realm was never sealed, so she can go there and not try to destroy this universe." The Kai explained. Towa was more baffled than the others. Chronoa continued. "Until then, she'll be helping the Time Patrol, and until she can find an apartment in Conton City, she'll be staying with me." The Kai of Time concluded her explanation. Elder Kai's temper flared. "Now hold on one minute! She can't be trusted, especially not in Conton City, much less in the Time Vault!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards Towa. Chronoa smiled in response. "Don't worry, I was very thorough in my negotiations. She'll behave...won't you, Towa?" Chronoa gave the demon a sly wink, one promising plenty of fun times ahead. Towa sighed and smiled. "No promises, Chronoa." She retorted, crossing one arm beneath her chest as the other held her staff. Chronoa giggled and made her way towards the stairs. "You coming? I need to make room at my place for you." The Kai called. Towa lowered her arm and made her way towards Chronoa. The Kai quickly took her hand and lead her out. Trunks was confused, but admired how the Supreme Kai of Time was able to reign in such a dangerous adversary.

Outside the Time Vault, Chronoa showed Towa to her house. Towa looked over the useless junk cluttering the surroundings of the house. The inside was no better, a bit small and cluttered, but Trunks did his best to keep it clean. A couch, TV, kitchen, and bedroom were contained in the dome-shaped house of Kai. Once inside, Chronoa closed the door and transformed back into her adult form. Towa grinned at the sight. "Do you truly mean to find me a universe where the Demon Realm was never sealed?" She questioned. Chronoa shrugged. "If you want. I just made up a story to get those guys to accept your presence here." The Kai replied. Towa chuckled. "To what end, then? Keep me prisoner?" She persisted in a proper answer. Chronoa stepped towards her and wrapped her arms around her. "To make you my girlfriend." She answered, giving the demon a quick peck to her lips.

Towa was surprised, unprepared for that answer. "I see." Was all she could say. "I did find a separate universe where you and Mira ruled the Demon Realm and had a son, but Trunks and the Time Patrollers were after you." She revealed, much to Towa's surprise. "Your outfit there as a Demon God was kind of interesting: pointed hair horns, different cut in your revealing outfit. I'll show you later." Chronoa released her demon guest and sat on the couch expectantly. "Until then, wanna show me that dance?" She asked. Towa chuckled and set her staff in place, briefly wrapping one leg around it and giving Chronoa a seductive look. "Perhaps after I get a routine." She offered. Towa bent down and gave Chronoa a warm kiss. "If I'm staying here, you're staying like this around me, and we're finding that universe. Deal?" She bargained. Chronoa grinned. "As long as you don't wreack havoc on history and actively keep it safe, and you stay here with me, you have a deal." Chronoa agreed. Towa chuckled once more. "Girlfriend to the Supreme Kai of Time, I didn't expect this." She admitted, taking a seat beside the Kai. Chronoa wrapped her arm around Towa's waist and kissed her cheek. "You'll get used to it, especially my gourmet cooking." She boasted. Towa thought on that a moment, knowing what that last part entailed. "I'll cook for us, don't worry about it." She quickly asserted. Chronoa shrugged and leaned against Towa. "Okay." She decided. Towa sighed and rested her staff against the couch and draped her arm around Chronoa's shoulder. "We have all the time in the universe to actually teach you how to cook." She declared. The Kai of Time's cooking managed to disable Goku and infuriate Beerus, it was a weapon that could challenge the gods themselves. Chronoa gave her a cross look, but was halted when Towa gave her a soft kiss to her lips. "All the time in the universe." Towa affirmed, finding the prospect somewhat comforting.

 **Author's Notes:** After playing through XenoVerse 2, I really wanted to write something up with Towa. I decided to pair her with the Supreme Kai of Time, whose name really is Chronoa, and who had an adult form, at least in the planning stages of the game. This was helpful, since I really didn't want to have a loli in a relationship with an adult.

I like how this one turned out, gives Towa something of a happy ending. Not that she deserves one, she's done some bad stuff, but she's hot and teamed up with the player's patroller for that one fight, so we'll give her a pass.

I hope you enjoyed the story!

P.S. There's no XenoVerse category, so I had to put it under Super.


End file.
